Family is Home
by OverDose Fanfiction
Summary: It's been eight years since Allen's connection to Noah's Ark was discovered. His adventures have only begun as an exorcist but can he handle marriage and fatherhood on top of that? Read to find out! ; )
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This is my first fanfic so it's a short first chapter but I hope you like it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN -Man or its characters**

 **Family is Home**

 **Chapter 1**

Allen walked through the European town with Timcampy flying over his head of white hair. As he walked down the street of shops he came across a flower vendor and stopped to grab something. Allen looked up to Tim wanting his opinion.

"Timcampy which one will she like best?" He reached for a red rose but Tim flew to his hand bitting it.

"Ow! Alright I see that one isn't an option. How about his white one?" Tim nodded in the air. Allen made his final decision and picked up three white roses wrapping the stems. He paid the vendor and sat on the bench across the street. Allen thought about how long he's been gone from home. He was currently on his way to the Order back from a three month long assignment to gather new pieces of Innocence. The Black Order has been short handed the last few years and they needed to find more accommodators. Allen had been assigned to find both along his journey. He found four new pieces but no suitable accommodators.

"This journey has been too long. We'll be home tonight Timcampy. I wonder how everyone's doing." Allen played with Tim's tail white chatting with his little golem friend.

"It would be so much easier to get home if I could use the Ark. Too bad the Order still won't allow that. It's been eight years since my connection to is was discovered." Allen reminisced to the time he and his friends found Noah's Ark in Edo and stopped it from disappearing. Allen laughed lightly at his memories.

"You'd think by now they would trust me to use it on my own. Oh well." Allen stood up stretching his arms. "Let's go Tim. Everyone's waiting for us to return home." With that Allen and Tim continued the walk home.

Lenalee ran through the long dark halls of the Order as fast as she could. Allen would be returning any day now and they've been apart for too long. She makes her way down the stairs to the long entrance hall and finds someone already waiting there. Lenalee quietly sneaks behind them with a playful expression.

"And just what are you waiting here for?" Lenalee rested her hands on the person's small shoulders leaning her head next to their's.

"Waiting for daddy to get home." The child accepted his mother's embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Isn't he coming home today?" Lenalee crouched down to the child's eye level.

"Of course he is. He promised he would be home on time. We just have to wait a little longer okay?" Lenalee gave the child a warm smile.

"Yeah."

The large doors to the entrance creaked open slowly revealing someone coming through. Lenalee stood back up waiting for her beloved to finally arrive home.

"I'm home!" Allen shouted with his arms in the air and a grin on his face. The child was the first to react and rushed to his father. Allen saw this and crouched down with his arms open ready to accept the embrace. The child jumped into Allen's arm with a warm hug and started to cry.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Allen hugged his son even tighter hearing his loving words.

"I missed you too, James. I promise I won't go away for so long nextime." Even though Allen didn't know his next assignment he wouldn't be taking a long one after this. Being away from his family is worse than a level three Akuma fight. Allen looked up to Lenalee who was now standing only a few inches away. He lifted James and himself up to meet the woman's view. Lenalee moved closer to plant a long awaited kiss.

"Welcome home, Allen. We missed you." Lenalee embraced her husband and child in a group hug.

"I'm home, Lenalee. Happy to be back." The small family stood their for several minutes enjoying the presence of each other before heading up the stairs.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading! I will try to update regularly. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm glad you guys like it even though it was short. ^_^ Please enjoy chapter 2! I tried to make it longer!**

 **I DO NOT OWN -Man or its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Hevlaska's Chamber**

Allen walked through the bright halls of the Black Order. Along side him Lenalee and James between them holding both their hands. It felt nice to finally be home after being away for months. The Order sent him away to search for new accommodators and pieces of Innocence. His journey brought him to four new fragments but no chosen ones. He wondered how long he would be home with little progress he's made.

"Allen?" Allen broke out of his trance at the sound of his name. Lenalee noticed how quiet he's been since his return and was growing concerned. "Are you okay?"

He looked to his wife and gave a gentle smile. "Sorry. There's a lot on my mind is all. I didn't mean to worry you." Lenalee returned the smile with her own and chuckled at his silliness.

"So what are you thinking so much about? Or are you just daydreaming?" Lenalee was slightly making fun of him as she tends to do often. Allen just laughed at her amusement.

"Maybe. Or maybe I was thinking of what we might do later. It's been so long after all. We may even need to practice a few times." Allen gave her a seductive only to be jabbed in the chest.

"Allen! Not in front of James!" Lenalee gave him another jab on the shoulder just to get her point across. Allen stiffened at the sight of her anger and quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry sorry it won't happen again." He lifted his hands in the air as an act of surrender.

"What are you guys talking about?" James looked at them confused with his head tilted slightly to the side. His parents jumped at the question but quickly avoided it and changed the subject.

"Nothing James nothing at all." Lenalee and Allen grabbed his little hands again and started swinging him back and forth above the ground all of them laughing in amusement. It was short lived though when someone appeared in front of the small family.

"Allen Walker, please come with us. Hevlaska and the other generals have business with you."

Allen sighed and knew what they wanted. He still needed to give the Innocence fragments to Hevlaska. "Of course." He took a step forward when something small pulled his pants. He looked down to see James with a sad frown on his face.

"Are you leaving again?" James was on the brink of tears afraid his father would be gone again for a long time. Allen kneeled down to his son's hight and put his hands on James' shoulders. If it weren't for the tears in his son's eyes he would find this cute.

"Don't worry James I'm not going far. Just to the bottom floor to visit Hevlaska. I promise it won't take long." He grabbed James into and embrace and rubbed his head soothingly. "You'll see me before the hour ends."

"I want to go with you!"

Allen looked his son in the eyes sternly but kind. "Only exorcists are allowed on the bottom floor—and grown ups. It's not somewhere a kid can go." James was quiet for a moment before whining and nodding at his father. Allen stood up and ruffled James' hair. He turned to give his wife a kiss and walked over to the messengers. "Let's go."

The levitation elevator ascended from the lower levels and stopped for Allen and the men. Allen ran to the railing and jumped onto the platform. He waved a goodbye to his wife and son while the other men got on. "I"ll be right back!" He saluted the two as the elevator descended. Soon they reach the bottom floor and see Hevlaska's body surrounding it. They see the four generals at the bottom. Hevlaska senses everyone has gathered.

"Allen Walker. Welcome home." Allen smiles at the gesture.

"Thank you. Happy to be back Hevlaska. I've brought the Innocence for you." He grabs the fragments out of his jacket and holds his arms open. "Four pieces for you this time."

"Well done Allen. I see you're improving with finding Innocence. Have you found accommodators or an apprentice?" Allen's smile fades and he looks down ashamed. He knows he needs to find accommodators faster.

"I'm sorry but not yet. I will try harder to find them." Allen bows his head to Hevlaska and the generals.

"Take heed on my words. There is hope Walker. When the time is right the Innocence will guide you their way. The Order's future will improve because of you." Hevlaska takes the Innocence from Allen's hands and places them in their slots on the ground. "You're task is done. Enjoy being home Allen." He nods and thanks her again.

Allen lays in bed next to Lenalee unable to fall asleep. Hevlaska's words keep going through his head. _The Order's future—_. Allen puts his hand on his forehead in frustration. "What should I do?" At the sound of his voice Lenalee stirs in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes.

"Allen? Why are you still awake?"

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing we would both be asleep. Tell me what's wrong." Allen goes silent not wanting so say his words. Lenalee frowns and sits up making herself inches away from his face. The last time he went silent it only meant one thing was wrong. "Is it about when you went down to see Hevlaska?" Allen jumps giving away his answer.

"You always see right through me Lenalee." Allen pauses again but decided to tell her.

"Hevlaska said something to me that caught my attention. She said 'The Order's future will improve because you' and I can't get it out of my head. I've never heard her say something like that. I don't know if she meant my future apprentices or something else I fear."

"And what would that be? How would gaining an apprentice be bad?" Lenalee was growing concerned now.

"It's not finding an apprentice. I am worried about that but something else is troubling me. I'm afraid that what if she's talking about James?" Allen looked at Lenalee and she saw what looked like one small tear in his eye. She knew this was something they both feared might happen soon.

"What if James is an accommodator of Innocence." Lenalee said it as a statement not a question. "If he is a chosen one what will happen? You know as well as I do that the possibility is low. Innocence isn't hereditary so it will probably never happen." Lenalee puts her arms around Allen and they lay back down. "If he does become one though he will fine. He has world's best family and strongest mother and father. We'll always protect him."

Allen enjoys their embrace and feels the drowsy waves starting to call. "You're right Lenalee. We'll always protect him. He'll be safe and—." Allen falls asleep before he can finish his words. Lenalee smiles at her goofy husband.

"Oh Allen. Your love has no bounds." She plants a kiss on his forehead before dozing off with him.

 **Thank you for reading! Until next time! ^_^**


End file.
